1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising or decorative sign for representing images, and more particularly it refers to a device or kit which, by means of the members constituting said kit enables to compose in a simple manner such images, and the same members may be used to compose different images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3.362.093 granted on Jan. 9th., 1968 an advertising or decorative sign for representing images has been proposed comprising a plurality of hollow plate supporting frames, each hollow plate supporting frame comprising parallelly spaced apart girders, each having a main body portion and a head portion, said head portion having a poligonally-shaped cross section, and a plurality of parallelly spaced linking posts, said posts having polygonally-shaped cross sections and are fitted in said head portions of said girders to define therewith cells, said girders and linking posts having end portions, end members having an outer flat surface and an inner complementary surface to said head portions surrounding said end portions of said linking posts and girders, said outer flat surfaces of said end members of adjacent hollow plate supporting frame being in facing relationship, whereby said plurality of hollow plate supporting frames define a surface of the sign, a plurality of plate-like plastic members mountable over said cells and defining a substantially continuous front surface on said frame, each plate-like member having a resilient skirt for mounting said plate-like member over said cells, said plate-like members comprising a first series of translucid members, a second series of opaque members, a third series of translucid members having an opening and a fourth series of opaque members having an opening, a first type of translucid resilient plastic inserts and a second type of opaque resilient plastic inserts removably mountable on said fourth and third series of members to cover said openings, hook members connected to said end members and projecting out of said hollow plate supporting frames in a direction opposite to said head portions, light reflector casing have light emitting means and complementary hook supporting members for receiving said hook members, said light emitting means being substantially transversely arranged with regard to said main body portions of said girders, said light emitting means being adapted to project light beams onto said plate-like plastic members.